Power Rangers Robo Knights
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: When the evil Queen Virus arises. The 5 teens Matthew, Aaron, Liam, Faith and Daysha must stand against Virus and her henchman to stop her from resurrecting her Husband.
1. Bio's

**Bio's**

**Name: ****Matthew Johnson**

**Appearance: **Hispanic, jet black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **19

**Nickname: **Mat

**Color: **Red

**Element: **Fire

**Likes: **Adventure

**Dislikes: **Centipedes

**Clothes: **Black Jacket over a red shirt, black jeans and black shoes

**Pajamas: **Red T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Red Swim pants

**Zord: **Red Dragon

**Weapon: **Red blasters

**Name: ** **Aaron Prinz **

**Appearance: **American,, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **18

**Nickname:** None

**Color: **Blue

**Element: **Water

**Likes: **Computers

**Dislikes: **Snakes

**Clothes: **black Jacket over a Blue shirt, black jeans and blue jordans

**Pajamas: **Blue T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Blue Swim pants

**Zord: **Blue Shark

**Weapon: **Blue Axe

**Name:** Faith Nisbet

**Appearance: **American, Blonde hair and hazel eyes

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** None

**Color: **Yellow

**Element: **Lightning

**Likes: **Roller Skating

**Dislikes: **Frogs

**Clothes: **Black jacket over a Yellow Shirt, Skinny jeans and black flats

**Pajamas: **Yellow T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Yellow Swim suit

**Zord: **Yellow Eagle

**Weapon: **Yellow Daggers

**Name: ****Liam Sauer**

**Appearance: **American, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** None

**Color: **Black

**Element: **Darkness

**Likes: **Dancing

**Dislikes: **Spiders

**Clothes: **Black jacket over a black Shirt, black jeans and black flats

**Pajamas: **Black T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **BlackSwim pants

**Zord: **Black Bull

**Weapon: **Black Staff

**Name:** Daysha **Casto**

**Appearance: **Hispanic, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **16

**Nickname:** Day

**Color: **Pink

**Element: **Wind

**Likes: **Ballet

**Dislikes: **Bugs

**Clothes: **Black jacket over a pink Shirt, Skinny jeans and silver flats

**Pajamas:**Pink T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Pink Swim suit

**Zord:** Pink Tiger Zord

**Weapon: **Pink Bow


	2. Ep: 1 Broken World part 1

**Broken Worlds part 1**

Earth... is a beautiful planet... One of many planets that supports life and peace. However, over and over again, Earth has been thrown into danger. However, when the evil Queen Virus arises, a new team of power rangers will stand to protect this world. Now, a story... a new Power Ranger Legacy is about to begin...

**In the Underworld **

Queen Virus sat on her thrown and sighed longly. Then a teenage Japanese boy comes in wearing a red and black ninja outfit without the mask.

" My Queen." said the Japanese boy

" What is it now." Virus answered resting her cheek on her fist

" Don't you think we should try to resurrect your Husband?" He asked

Virus looks at him, she thinks. Then a wicked smile appears on her face.

Virus gets off her thrown and says " Your Right."

She looks around and sees someone missing. Then she looks back at Yuri.

Virus sits back on her throw and asks" Where is your Sister Yari?"

Then a teenage Japanese girl comes in wearing a red and black kimono with a dragon on it, and her hair in a very long braid.

Yari kneels down and says. " Yes my Queen."

" Where were you!" Virus asked angrily

Yari gets up and says. " I was trying to get these dumb mindless baphooms ready."

Then a group of Terrors come in with one normal arm and one sword as an arm.

Virus goes to her a large mirror that is about the size of a flat screen tv or a painting. Then an image appears showing a blonde sitting in the park reading a book.

" I see, This human is different from the rest iv'e seen." Virus said as she looks at the picture more clearly

She turns around and smiles a wicked smile. Yuri and Yari notice this knowing what she means.

Yuri and Yari both stand up and say. " My Queen let us go and capture this human. We will bring her to you and let you do what you want with her."

Virus looks at them unpleased. She sighs a heavy sigh and sits back onto her chair.

" No! I want you two to find the stone so I can bring my husband back to life." Virus ordered

They bow and answered." Yes My Queen."

The two laugh evily as they left. Then Virus gets up form her thrown and laughs evily.

**Fades**

**Theme Song**

In The Park a girl with blonde hair and white skin, sits on a bench reading a book. Then a boy with blake hair comes over to her and takes the book.

" Hey, Give that back!" yelled the blonde

The boy waves the book in the air. She tries to jump to reach it but misses.

Faith gives up and says." You win."

The boy laughs and hands the book back to her.

" Here you go Faith. Just messing with ya." Aaron said with a laugh

" Stop fooling around." a burnette called from behind

She had brown long hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a leather jacket overlapping a pink shirt, black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. She goes next to him and hits him in the arm.

" Ow! What was that for!" Aaron yelled as he rubbed his arm

Daysha rolls her eyes and sticks out her tounge. Aaron sees this and sticks out his too. Then Faith grabs both of their tounges.

Faith holds their tounges and says. " Iv'e had it with your arguments and teasing each other. You better fix it or this will be a lot worse than this. Got it?"

They nod and Faith lets go. Then rub their tounges so blood could flow through them again. All of a sudden a boy with brown hair, a Leather jacket overlapping a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Rolls in with his skateboard.

Liam stops his skateboard and says. " Hey Guys."

Liam sees Faith and walks beside her. He sits down and tries to put his arm around her, but she moves over.

" What's wrong?" Liam asked consirdly

" Nothing." 

He tries to wrap his arm around her again. She pushes him over.

" Liam, if you touch me again. I will hurt you ." Faith threatened

Liam backs up and says. " Ok, sorry Sheesh."

They hear the bell ring and they head back to class. As they walked in Faith sees a familiar face.

She runs over to him, giving him a hug and says. " It's so great to see you again."

" Nice to see you too Faith." Matthew said as he returned the hug

Daysha looks at the other two boys. Then clears her throat.

Faith looks at the others and says. " Oh, this is Matthew an old friend of mine."

Liam looks at Matthew as if he was going to kill him.

" Don't you dare touch my girl." Liam threatened. " No, I'm not your girl."

Liam puts his two fingers at his eyes then at Matthew's. Matthew looks at Faith wierdly.

" You warned me about him right?" Matthew asked. " Yes, I did."

Faith looks at the clock. Then back at the others.

" Guys time for class." Faith informs. " See you later guys."

They each wave goodbye and head to different classes. Faith and Daysha go to Science class. Aaron Math, Liam spelling, and Matthew English.

**In Math Class**

Aaron enters the room and finds his place where he always sits. He sits down and pulls out his Math book, Math notebook, pencils, pens and eraser. Then the teacher comes in.

The teacher goes to the whiteboard and says. " Hello my Name is Mr. Green, and I am your Math teacher."

" Aren't you a little old to teach math?" a girl asked. " Yes I am, today we will learn about Equations with Square Roots."

He writes a problem on the board. Then turns back to the students.

" Can anyone tell me what sqrt ( x + 1) = 4 is?" Mr. Green asked. Aaron goes up and write out the problem. Then he gets his answer.

" Correct, can you explain it." Mr. Green asked. " Well Given sqrt ( x + 1) = 4. I raised both sides to power 2 in order to clear the square root. [ sqrt ( x + 1) ] 2 = 4 2 and simplify x + 1 = 16 . Solve for x.  
x = 15 . Since I squared both sides without putting any conditions, extraneous solutions may be introduced, checking the solutions is necessary. Left side (LS) of the given equation when x = 15 . LS = sqrt (x + 1) = sqrt (15 + 1) = 4 . Right Side (RS) of the given equation when x = 15. RS = 4 . For x = 15, the left and the right sides of the given equation are equal: x = 15 is a solution to the given equation."

The class was shocked by Aaron's answer. It was like he was the math wiz. Which apparently he was. Aaron got A's and A+'s. Never B's or anything lower than that.

" Well, Aaron since you answer this correctly... You get an A+." Mr. Green said. "Alright!"

**In English Class**

Matthew waits for the teacher to come and finally he does.

" Hello class my name is Mr. Fabry, and I'm your English teacher." Mr. Fabry introduced. " Now today we will do a test."

He goes around and hands out papers to each of them. Matthew looks at his test and sees a familiar questions from his old school.

Q. The result of the election didn't give either candidate a clear majority but in the end the leader of the opposition agreed to step down and **...** to the wishes of the electorate

He thinks and rembers the answer and he comes up with (C.) accede. As time passed each student finshes up his or her test. Then the teacher comes around and takes their tests. Then the bell rings.

" Ok class tommorow you will get back your test, and remember study." Mr. Fabry said as the students left.

**At The Park**

As the teens walked in the park. Terrors appear out of nowwhere. Surrounding the 5 teens. They back up into each other. Faith turns to a group of Terrors. She runs and does a couple of backflips. Then puching one in the gut, then elbowing the other. Daysha does a triple backflip, falling on her back then flipping back onto her feet. She kicks one in the gut and then other. Aaron looks around and finds a soccer ball. He throws it in the air, he jumps and does a power kick at the ball. Hitting one Terror in the gut. Liam uses a pole and swings it around. He twist it rapidly hitting a group of Terrors. Matthew launches off a bench and hits them with his fist, then landing back onto the ground. Then the rest of the Terrors disappear. The teens run to each other.

" What were those?" Faith asked as she caught her breath. " How should I know."

Matthew goes next to one and sees it's something. Aaron looks over it.

" It's nothing iv'e seen before." Aaron admitts. " Well, I guess that's over."

Then all of a sudden they teleport away. Each in different colored rays. Matthew Red, Aaron Blue, Liam Black, Faith Yellow and Daysha Pink.

**Unkown Location**

They fall on the ground and look around. Seeing a room that look like it futuristic. They get up and the doors open, they walk in and see a ball of light. Including a brunette.

" Who are you guys and where are we?" Liam asked confusedly. " Well your in your new HQ."

Then the ball of light turns into a Women, with a white long dress.

" I'm Vira... Queen Vira. This is my Niece Violet." Vira introduced. " Hi."

" Can I ask a question... What were those Alien, Monster things." Liam said. " Well they are Terrors, Mean, Nasty and powerful Monsters."

Faith smiles then pulls Liam aside and grabs his shirt.

" Will you stop asking Stupid Questions!" Faith yelled. " Ok sorry."

Vira brings the teens over to her and then they sit down.

" Let me tell you from the beginning." Vira said.

" Long ago in a land like this one. Me and my twin sister Virla were happy. Well later on in time she lost a few things. She lost her best friend, and our mother. From that lose her heart started to turn. Finally since I got the thrown, she changed her name to Virus and spreaded her posion through the whole kingdom. But ancient warriors can and vanquised her and her husband, incliuding the Terrors. Unfornatly Yuri and Yari woke up Virus, and now they are here to arise Virus's husband. I need your help."

" Ok I understand now. You need us to help make sure Virus's husband doesn't arise so the earth wouldn't be destoryed." Liam said. " That's correct."

" Umm what do we use?" Faith asked. " Well follow me."

They follow her and she opens a box. She hands them their morphers.

" Daysha, you are the Pink ranger, Faith, you are the Yellow ranger, Liam your the Black ranger, Aaron your the Blue ranger, and Matthew you are the Red ranger." Vira said. " Cool."

Then the mirror glows.

" Ranger's there is an attack in the city." Vira warns. " Ok let's go team."

They teleport to the city. Not knowing what will happen there.

**Hope you liked the story. If your wondering why Faith is so threatinging you'll see why later in the series and The math problem came from my Math Book. Please like and Follow. Bye :)**


End file.
